Changing Clothes in Secret Meets
by PandaValium
Summary: Naruto is curious to see what he would look like in Sasuke clothes. Light fluff, NaruSasu/SasuNaru


Title: Changing Clothes in Secret Meets

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters, unfortunately but I do own this fic

Warnings: Seriously, you're the one who clicked on this story

Pairing: NaruSasu/SasuNaru

Summary: Naruto is curious to see what he would look like in Sasuke clothes. It's cheesy, I'll admit that.

Both boys stared up at the ceiling, watching the sun light glimpsing through the window slowly fade, as they try to retrieve there breathing back to normal. Naruto's head turned to the side, finding the view of Sasuke right now being absolutely breath-taking. His creamy chest covered in sweat, heaving up and down, wet hair plastered to his sated face, eyes and lips both slightly opened. Then those slightly opened eyes turned on his sky blue ones. They stayed in that position for a while, admiring each others features, Naruto's hand that was closer to Sasuke, reached up to cup his smooth chin. The blonde rolled on to his elbow and leaned in to place his lips on the other. Both shut there eyes for the feel of sensation.

The kiss wasn't fast, rough or messy as it was before, this was full of emotion, words that weren't big enough to express, staying at a slow pace, dancing a waltz. The blondes hand released his hold on the raven's chin, rolled flat on top of the pale body, to easily lose both hands in black locks of hair. Sasuke's hands moved on their own as the kiss depend to tongues being exchanged, from their new position, one hand slid to griped blonde hair and the other rested on the sunkist back.

Continuing their pace, without even noticing the sun was now out of sight and the room became pitched black, even the moon was hiding in the clouds. The blonde gradually pulled away, opening his eyes, barely seeing the black orbs below him.

"It's dark in here" the blondes dry throat made his voice sound crack, after saying that he reached or the lamp next to him and flicked it on. Adjusting to the new light, Naruto looked at the clock beneath the lamp.

"We only have an hour left" ah yes, their where abouts by their comrades where; Naruto was on a mission to deliver information to the Sand Village and Sasuke, he and his team Taka were finding information on where Killer Bee's location is. Instead, every 3 months, they'd meet.

Naruto lazily moved off Sasuke to place his feet on the ground and stood, stretching his arms above his head. The raven watched as the muscles move tanned skin, there was always something so appealing when Naruto stretched, naked, in front of him.

Swinging his legs to the edge of the bed, shuffling to sit right behind Naruto, he placed his hands on the blonde's lower back. Tracing his hands over the tanned skin, feather touches that smoothed out Naruto's facial expression. That raven leaned his head towards him and laid his lips just out of reach of the blonde's skin. Abruptly, Naruto turned around and pinned both of the Uchiha's hands on either side of his head.

"We have to leave soon" Humour played in the blonde's voice.

"Hmmmmm your right, soon, but not yet." The raven tried reaching for Naruto's lips, but only for the blonde to pull away, smirking.

"I had a feeling you would – Hey, you know what I've always wonder?" Naruto's grin now shun brightly on his features. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, in question of Naruto's sudden outburst.

"Should I be afraid?"

"No, no. I was just wondering what we would look like in each others clothes."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and as a matter of fact, I'm gonna try on your clothes now" and just like that, the blondes body heat was gone. Looking to his right, watching Naruto slip into the raven's navy blue boxes before gathering the clothes he needed that were all scattered on the floor. While he was watching him, he started taking in note of his surroundings. Off white carpet covered the entire floor, brown wooden boards decorated the walls that matched the furniture and white curtains draped down but only partly opened. It was a cheap hotel, they didn't want to waste money, they just wanted a room with a shower and a bed.

Turning his attention back to the blonde, not bothering to put shoes on, the blonde was wearing his black pants, white short sleeve shirt, and now struggling to put the purple material around his waist with the thick rope. It was amusing to watch him trying to figure it out. He eventually gave up and just did a simple knot. With the blonde being satisfied with that, he placed both of his hands on his hips, he looked up to Sasuke, who was still lying naked on the bed. He couldn't help but smile and at least try to impersonate the Uchiha.

"Ha. Ha. I'm the evil and powerful Sasuke Uchiha and I will kill you with my flower power" Naruto tried to match Sasuke's voice, waving his hands dramatically with each word, and ending it in a sumo wrestling stance.

The raven however, couldn't help but burst into laugh at the sight and his horrible impressions. He started laughing even harder when Naruto started doing the thriller dance. When his laughter turned down in to chuckles he got up to put on the blondes black boxes, with an orange Uzumaki swirl on the front and back. Once they were on, Sasuke grabbed the orange pants a few feet away and Naruto took hold of his jacket. The blonde waited patiently for Sasuke to put the orange pants on, when he had the raven looked up, neither could hold back the smile that formed on their lips. Naruto then held out the jacket, Sasuke turned around to slip his arms through the orange and black jacket. Once it was on he turn around, the blonde grabbed the bottom two ends on the jacket to zip it up.

"Oooo, I dress my big baby" and the impression of Sasuke's voice, made laughter leave both of their throats as Naruto zipped Sasuke up. The raven lifted his arms to rest casually around Naruto's neck, the blonde's right hand still holding the zip and his other hand placed on the Uchiha's hip. As their laughter calmed down into grins, Naruto spoke first by inching his face in towards the raven.

"Could you imagine everyone's face if we left like this?" the thought made Sasuke chuckle, and moved his face closer.

"Yeah, and also how much shit we would both be in" the raven's lips now ghosting over Naruto's.

"Ha, it'll still be funny" drifting his lip to the others, plating a short kiss and the releasing his hold on Sasuke.

"We should get ready though" the raven agreed, both removing their clothes until they we both in boxes. They both looked up at each others face, recognising each others known smirk, as they both new, there was only one way they were going to take off those boxes.

**Author's Note: I was looking through Tumblr, and I came across a picture of Naruto and Sasuke wearing each others clothes, laughing. If you want to see the picture, ask for the link. I don't know about you guys, but I'm happy of how this story turned out. If there are spelling errors, I'm sorry and I shall fix as soon as possible**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
